Brawl the game
by WegoWeegee
Summary: what happens whan video game char. get their hands on a game?
1. No more saving Peach!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mario bought Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

He played over and over and over again.

He put Wario versus Bowser.

Wario and Bowser kept on hitting each other like idiots.

At the end Peach won.

Now Wario and Bowser are dead and Peach does not get kidnapped.

* * *

The End


	2. Brake the Triforce with Turkey!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Link had gotten his hands on SSBB.

He made Zelda play it. (after seeing Bowser and Wario)

She beat up Ganondorf, but he did not die.

Instead, Ganondorf went to capture Peach, Kirby and some Turkey.

The Turkey, Peach and Kirby killed Ganondorf. Ganondorf is allergic to turkey and Peach forced the Turkey in his mouth. You have no idea how much Peach wants people to eat her food.

So Ganondorf is added to dead people list.

Dead People list,

Bowser

Wario

Ganondorf

What will happen next with the game SSBB?

Notice all the evil people are all dead…

* * *

Melee:

Mewtwo had died of heart disease.

Roy had somehow burned himself.

Pichu became Pikachu and the old Pikachu had become a Raichu which was REALLY ugly, so ugly that the trainer and other Pokemon had abandoned it. (The Trainer is Pokemon Trainer in SSBB)

Dr. Mario had gave up on being a doctor once the viruses said,

"All your base are belong to us!"

Did I forget any People?

Review please!


	3. King Dedede's New Rule!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

King Dedede had learned about the Brawl game (the same way he had learned about Tabuu, spying)

He quickly sent Meta Knight (who decided to serve him after what had happened in the Subspace Emissary)

When he saw Kirby, he had already killed Sonic. (Meta Knight's thoughts: Well, at least it is someone everyone hates…) Sonic fans (not me) threw tomatoes at Meta Knight. Kirby, thinking it was Maximum Tomatoes, ate them all. This was the Sonic fan's faces: 

When Meta Knight had given them to King Dedede, he ordered that they be destroyed completely. However, to prevent them from dying, they had to stop all of the Brawl games.

* * *

Dead People list,

Bowser

Wario

Ganondorf

Sonic.

* * *

World Statuses: (Nothing: has not seen Brawl. Infected: Still has Brawl games in the region. Saved: There are no more Brawl games in the region.)

Place (series): status

Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's Island (Mario and Yoshi): Infected

DK Island (DK): Nothing

Warioware (Wario): Nothing

Hyrule (Zelda): Infected

Dream Land (Kirby): Saved

Metroid (Samus): Nothing

Starfox (Fox): Nothing

Pokemon (Pikachu): Nothing

F-Zero (Captain Falcon): Nothing

Earthbound (Ness): Nothing

Fire Emblem (Marth): Nothing

Game and Watch (Duh): Nothing

Ice Climber (s): Nothing

Smash World (R.O.B's world with Pictochat and Hanenbow): Nothing

Metal Gear (Snake): Nothing

Mobius (Sonic): Nothing

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Monster Attack, New Ruler and MK save!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Ness and Lucas had decided to play Brawl on the New Pork City stage as themselves. When Ness was about to homerun Lucas the Monster came and ate Ness, killing him. (Lucas and Ness fans fight over who would win if the Monster had not come.) Lucas is now leader of Earthbound.

* * *

After Sonic died, Dr. Eggman had become ruler. He banned any games or entertainment from the region, thus saving Mobius unintentionally.

* * *

King Dedede could thing of two people that trusted him the most: Luigi and Ness (Who is now dead, but King Dedede does not know that. Since he had saw Mushroom Kingdom being infected, (and it is closer) He went to Mario's house.

* * *

'Knock, Knock, Knock,' Luigi had let them in, knowing who was knocking.

King Dedede had explained to Luigi what the Brawl game was all about.

Luigi went to Mario, who went to Peach, who pressed the Toad alarm, which called the toads, and the Toads destroyed every Brawl game.

* * *

Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, Turkey (not in Brawl), Melee only characthers, Sonic, and Ness are dead.

* * *

World Statuses: (Nothing: has not seen Brawl. Infected: Still has Brawl games in the region. Saved: There are no more Brawl games in the region.)

Place (series): status

Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's Island (Mario and Yoshi): Saved

DK Island (DK): Nothing

Warioware (Wario): Nothing

Hyrule (Zelda): Infected

Dream Land (Kirby): Saved

Metroid (Samus): Nothing

Starfox (Fox): Nothing

Pokemon (Pikachu): Nothing

F-Zero (Captain Falcon): Nothing

Earthbound (Ness): Infected

Fire Emblem (Marth): Nothing

Game and Watch (Duh): Nothing

Ice Climber (s): Nothing

Smash World (R.O.B's world with Pictochat and Hanenbow): Nothing

Metal Gear (Snake): Nothing

Mobius (Sonic): Saved

* * *

Review Please!


	5. Yoshis shot, Snake, SF loss, 2 saves!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Snake had gotten Brawl and target practiced by killing Yoshi's. Mario got so mad; he used his final smash on Snake, killing him along with his Wii, base and his Brawl copy. He then proceeded to try to save this world.

* * *

Yoshi's are now endangered and are taken care of by Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toads.

* * *

With Ness dead, King Dedede talked to Lucas and he had Brawl games banned from Earthbound.

* * *

R.O.B. had the Brawl game scanned and destroyed every copy at once with his laser thingy.

* * *

Starfox members found Brawl and got Wolf to play with them, 2 vs. 1.

Wolf had died, but not without bringing Falco and the Big Ship.

* * *

Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, Turkey (not in Brawl), Melee only characters, Sonic, Ness, Snake, Many Yoshi's, Snake's Wii (not in brawl), Snake's brawl copy (not in Brawl), Snake's Base (not in Brawl), Wolf, Falco, The big ship in Space Armada, and Many Brawl Copies are dead.

* * *

World Statuses: (Nothing: has not seen Brawl. Infected: Still has Brawl games in the region. Saved: There are no more Brawl games in the region.)

Place (series): status

Mushroom Kingdom and Yoshi's Island (Mario and Yoshi): Saved

DK Island (DK): Nothing

Warioware: Nothing

Hyrule (Zelda): Infected

Dream Land (Kirby): Saved

Metroid (Samus): Nothing

Starfox (Fox): Infected

Pokemon (Pikachu): Nothing

F-Zero (Captain Falcon): Nothing

Earthbound (Lucas): Saved

Fire Emblem (Marth): Nothing

Game and Watch (Duh): Nothing

Ice Climber (s): Nothing

Smash World (R.O.B's world with Pictochat and Hanenbow): Saved

Metal Gear: Infected

Mobius: Saved

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
